Violet Eyes
by tswift1fan
Summary: (AU) Captain Zelda Harkinian has sailed many seas and pillaged many towns, but nothing could prepare herself for a man who demands the prince of all of Hyrule as an exchange for her sister. While as Prince Link of Hyrule wants nothing but to choose his bride and leave his royal life. What happens when these two cross? Destiny? Or cruelty? [I DO NOT OWN THE COVER]
1. 1: Promise

**A/N Starting a new story when I CLEARLY don't need to. But I got all inspired and stuff. This is more of an AU, not really based on Legend of Zelda, but basically I stole the characters. SWITCHED! Captain Zelda of her crew, and Prince Link of Hyrule. You read the summary, so you should just get to reading.**

**Update 5.31.14.**

**Update 6.1.14.**

Chapter 1; Promise

_**Zelda**_

Captain Zelda Nohanson Harkinian stepped onto her deck. She didn't care of what the weather was, though cold pellets of rain pierced her back and shoulders. Her auburn was pulled back into a braid, while her white button-up long-sleeved shirt billowed small waves on the fabric from the wind. She wore matching white pants tucked into brown leather boots, with a light violet jacket was cropped to her waist. She stepped on the wet wooden planks, as only a few were above deck. Her hand gripped the rail, watching little droplets form on the waves. '_Thank Nayru,' _She thought, _'Not a storm, just rain.' _

Zelda let her hand fall and turned to her quarters, entering the pourly-lit room. Windows faced the ocean, but violet curtains were pulled over them. As you could tell, violet was Zelda's favorite color. It was the same color as her eyes, wich is why she admired it so. Zelda lounged in her cushioned seat next to her flickering candle. She set her head back, watching the fire on her wick shrink and grow, over and over. Finally, pulling herself out of her thoughts, she grabbed a small leather-bound book on the table. She opened the journal, revealing her elegant hand-writing. Even though she was a pirate, she preferred things elegant, beautiful. She flipped through her many pages of writing. She wrote in this small book every day, to record her findings. After she finished a book, she hid it. If her ship was raided, she wanted no one to find this book, it held all her secrets. She flipped to blank page, and dipped the end of her feather into a small cup of ink.

_ Month 5, day 23, year 1356_

_ A storm brews outside my ship. Thankfully, it appears nothing but rain and small thunder.  
__The waves do not crash as I fear they may. No dreams have occurred to me as of late, and  
I rest in peace for once. Our voyage to the Kingdom of Hyrule has not been delayed, as the  
storm is minor. No one in my crew yet knows of my predicament, and I rest assured that they  
need not to know, only my dearest in trust. That would be Ilia and Sheik. None else. Our  
plan to sneak into the castle has not yet been verified, but we have no clue what awaits us in  
Hyrule. I fear we may not succeed and my life, along with my sister's, will be taken. That is  
It for now, I shall continue my research once I arrive in Hyrule. The city of Castleton in so huge,  
I am sure that some one will have wits and be willing to help me. Sheik says she was raised in  
Hyrule, so she may have knowledge to help._

_ ~ Zelda_

Zelda set her feather onto her desk and examined her work. If anyone was to read this, her and Tetra's (her sister) lives would be taken. They'd either die in suffer, or be abused and taken prisoner. Either way, it wasn't pleasant. Zelda opened her small drawer and set the small journal in it, shutting it after. She walked to her window, drawing the curtains open, letting the grey light fill the room. She watched the grey clouds gather and disperse, gather again, disperse. Over and over.

**_Link_**

Prince Link Avalon paced his throne room, slightly annoyed. He was to meet his future fiancée today. Just excellent. Link didn't care for regal appearances and royal life itself. He wished to roam the forest and adventure all of Hyrule without a to-do list. Of course, his family would not have that. Link looked down at his purple tunic and fancy-looking clothing. It was tight, itchy. We wanted oh so much to wear a looser tunic and comfortable pants for once. He could barely breathe in his collar. After finally sitting upon his throne when his parents arrived, the bride-to-be entered the room. She had a dark green-ish color of hair pulled into a tight bun and matching eyes. She was pretty, but she looked too up-tight for his taste. She had lightly tanned skin, from being outside, no doubt. She let a small smile, revealing pearly white teeth. She wore a light mint green dress that looked too stuffy. She curtsied to the royal family, while a man behind her bowed. "Your royal Highnesses," Said the man, "This is Lady Saria of Kokiri Forest." Link let a fake smile cross his face for a moment, and tried his best not to scowl. He knew how low the Kokiri kept their royalty. They were let around the village with only one guard! Nonsense.

Link's father, King Alexander Avalon, smiled. "What a pleasure to meet you, Lady Saria," He said, "This is my son, Prince Link."

"A pleasure, truly." She said with another curtsy. Link had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Did he have to be engaged to some woman he had no interest in? Sure, she was pretty, and Link had nothing against the Kokiri, but Link thought he at least deserved to choose his bride.

"Truly," Link said with false courtesy.

King Alexander looked at Link expectantly, as did the queen. Link again, resisted rolling his eyes. Link wished hed didn't have to have the ceremony. Link stood and strode casually to Her Lady, and got upon one knee.

"Lady Saria Ivy Maroone Chantelle of Kokiri, would you do me the honor," Link said with most displeasure, but it did not show, "Of being my bride?"

She smiled, as if she was excited. _'Great, not like she can say 'No' _"Prince Link Forester Avalon of Hyrule, the honor would be mine." She said, letting him slide the ring onto her finger. _'Well, what is done is done. No going back. Enjoy your life with Lady Green.'_

Then came Link's least favorite part. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss. Saria seemed to swoon at this, but she quickly regained her posture, remembering she was in front of the three most powerful and important people in Hyrule. Excellent, just excellent.

**_Zelda_**

_I awoke on a beach, wich appeared to be in the middle of no where. I sat up to realize I was in my white nightgown. I glance around myself. I realized I was on a small lump of sand, surrounded by ocean. "Where...am I?" I wondered aloud. _

_"You know what I want." Said a deep rumbling voice, the one who has previously haunted my dreams. I knit my brows, as my memory was seeming to disappear. "I take you not as a fool, _captain_." It said. I could only try to imagine what the voice wanted. Me? My sister? My riches? My crew? Something inside me checked of this list as no, no, no, and no._

_"Could you... inform?" I asked._

_"Do not get distracted, girl. You must take that _prince_ to me." Memory flooded through me, remembering previous nightmares. I was to take the prince of Hyrule to this man to save my sister and I. I also must tell not another soul. But I could not make a capturing mission by myself, as I did not know my way around Hyrule alone, how was I supposed to navigate a castle? "You must hurry, as I am getting bored with this sister of yours." Anger rushed through the dream._

_"Don't you touch her. I will bring this 'prince' to you. I just need time... And.. help..." I admitted. If I could see this man, I would know that he had an evil grin on his face._

_"This, may help." He said, and a rolled up paper appeared in front of me. What was it called, a scroll? I unrolled it and looked at the lines. It seemed at first to be a giant maze, but then I realized it was a map, but of what? I then recognized the perfect architecture, and I realized it could be, no, MUST be a map of Hyrule castle's hidden passages. This would be useful, indeed._

_"Remember your mission, girl." It said, and with that, the dream dispersed._


	2. 2: Assassin

**A/N After going over my previous chapter, I realized it was very short and sloppy. Probably because I wasn't in a 'comfurtable writing spot'. I was at my gramma's. I think (/hope) You guys like this chapter better. There may be a few spelling errors because yesterday I hit my finger in a weed eater and it's throbing and it hurts just to touch it. So, basicly I typed this whole thing with one hand! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2; Assassin

_**Zelda**_

Zelda opened her eyes, wich were now wide. She woke to found her heart pounding, and she herself was hyperventilating. Even though she had been perfectly calm in her dream, she always awoke to be freaking out. She sat up, calming herself. _'Calm Zelda,' _She thought to herself, _'Just a dream.'_ immediately after thinking that, she corrected herself. No, this was not a dream. She must take the prince of Hyrule or her sister would die. It would be her fault. She wished so much to at least just take Princess Aryll. She was younger and a female, wich were easier for her to take. Prince Link, on the other hand, was a year older, and a man, stronger than her. She'd never seen him in person, or at all, but she'd heard legends of his 'unbelievable looks'. That must equal abs. Abs equal strength. Zelda was a strong person, no doubt, but she could not out strengthen a man.

Zelda swept her feet off her bed, not going to be able to fall back asleep. They had costed Hyrule some hour earlier, but she would wait untill tomorrow to take the prince and leave immediately. After that dream, Zelda just wanted to get it over with. She woke the rest of her crew, telling them that they were taking the prince. When they asked "Why?" She answered "None of your concern. Just get the ship ready for a quick escape."

Zelda agreed to take Sheik with her. She's know Sheik her whole life, so she was like a sister to her. Plus, Sheik would have the most idea about how to get around the castle, being from Hyrule, as previously mentioned. Zelda dressed herself in a similar outfit she wore earlier, but black. A color such as white would be too bright. Though, she still wore the violet jacket. She had a reputation, after all. Everyone knew of the girl captain in violet. She wanted her prisoner to respect her.

Zelda stepped out of her quarters into the dark, brisk night. Sheik had already been waiting. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid, and her bright crimson eyes seemed to glow. She was a Sheikah, so she was highly trained in secrecy. For a kidnapping partner, Sheik had always been first choice. Yes, the two had kidnapped for ransom or prizes before, but none so high in power.

Sheik wore an outfit similar to Zelda's, but a dark shade of blue. Zelda also had her hair in a braid, but Zelda's auburn hair was longer than Sheik's golden colored. "Are you alright? You look as if you'd seen a ghost." Sheik commented. Zelda gave a sad smile to her friend.

"May not have seen, but I have heard." Sheik knit her brows in confusion, but ignored when she noticed something was in her pocket. It wasn't heavier, but rather light. It had the feeling of a cylinder. Zelda slid her hand into her pocket, finding a rough yet soft-like thing. She pulled out the thing, and it was... a scroll was what it was, right? She unrolled it, in confusion. The memory flashed through her in a wave, as shock flooded her mind with recognition.

The map.

It had appeared in her pocket. How? It was... no, it was real. Not a dream. She was being blackmailed to kidnap the prince to save her sister. One step at a time. Step one; Kidnap the prince. Then her haunting dreams should tell her the next step. Zelda had a small leather satchel, with her needed items; The map, water, a handkerchief, and some rope. Zelda had no idea how they were going to get him back, but like before, they would cross that bridge when they got to it. The two girls reached shore with a small self-oared boat. They washed upon the beach, hiding their boat behind brush. The two pulled their hoods over their heads, and walked up the rocky shore. The moon was brighter than they wanted, but at least they had a source of light.

The girls got into the village. It was large, but not huge. It had nice cobble roads, unlike previous villages with gravel or dirt. Thankfully, the shutters and doors shut. No one with sense would be awake at this hour with work in the morning. The girls stood in front of the castle walls, eventually. "Zelda," Sheik said in a hushed voice, "Where's that fancy map you had earlier?"

_**Link**_

Link stepped into his room, slamming the door behind him, immediately spinning on the heel and locking it. He'd never been more angry. It had just hit him earlier what he had actually done. He had asked a woman, who he barely knew, to marry him for royal purposes. He wished he could run away. Just run away from everything that ticked him off. He needed space. He needed fresh air. He needed a life that he _lived_, not one he watched from inside his body.

Link frustratedly slammed his fist into the stone wall, immediately wincing. What was he thinking? That was stone brick wall. He took deep breaths, calming himself.

Maybe he could run away?

He pondered this for a moment. _'No,' _He thought, _'What kind of man would I be? Running away from my problems. I have to st_and _up and face them' _ He sighed and plopped backward onto his bed. He pulled his tunic off, revealing his white under shirt and tight-like pants. He was about to take off his brown leather boots when he heard a thud by his painting of his mother. Link looked at it in confusion. Mice?

Suddenly, he heard hushed whispers. "Silence? Do you wish us to be caught?" Link knit his brows. A female?

"Well, your talking won't do much help, either."

"Shh!"

"Hello? Who's there?" Link said to the painting.

"Now look what you did! Uhg, let me see that map..." The first voice said.

Link couldn't make out the next part.

"Show yourselves!" Link said, but the next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

**_Zelda_**

Zelda wished Sheik had not been so noisy. Even for a Sheikah, Sheik was one of the loudest people Zelda knew. Not good for the reputation. "Why did you hit him?" Zelda asked Sheik, who was sheathing her sword. "How are we supposed to drag him all the way back to the ship?"

Sheik pondered this, as if this didn't occur to her. "Well, in the mean time, we can drag him through those passages. When we get outside," She said, looking down at the unconscious prince, "Well, we'll figure that out when we get there."

Zelda really wished she's stop quoting her. Zelda rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the prince's shoulders, Sheik doing the same, and together they dragged him behind the tapestry. After he was in, Zelda grabbed one of the torches and shut the wall-disgiused door behind her. Sheik was a strong woman, but holding a one hundred forty pound (at least) man by herself. They each threw one of his arms over their shoulders as Zelda held the torch into the air. Zelda mainly memorized the way they took. Left, right, left, right, left, left, right.

Soon, they faced the wall where the exit was. Zelda had no idea what time it was. What if it was the broad of daylight? Did Sheik maybe have a watch?

"Sheik, do you know what time it is?" She said as they set the prince down against a wall. They also started tying up his wrists and ankles and gagged him with the handkerchief.

Sheik slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch. She opened it, then closed it again. "It is at the thirteenth hour." She said.

"What? It is passed noon." Zelda said, eyes wide with disbelief. She wasn't even tired. Sheik stifled a loud yawn, then slid down the wall.

"We've got hours before nightfall. I am taking a rest." She said, pulling her hood over her eyes. Zelda thought it was probably a good idea, so she slid down the wall next to her, in front of the prince. Zelda drew her dagger and let it lay in her hand, that way if the prince woke up, he would know who was in charge. Zelda was more tired than she thought, because as soon as her eyes shut, she was asleep

_I awoke in a different place than last. Now, I was on a ground covered in ash, and fog was everywhere. Even though this time I wasn't stranded on island, it was apparent I had nowhere to go._

_"Very well," Said the same voice, "I see you have put the gift to good use."_

_"I have succeeded? I can have my sister?" I asked, but immediately I knew I was too eager. The voice let out a cruel chuckle.  
_

_"Do not over congratulate yourself. You haven't even left the castle!" It laughed. I frowned, angry at myself for showing such weakness. I felt like a fool, wich I knew is what exactly this voice thought._

Suddenly, Zelda's eyes shot open to a muffled scream, but the evil voice's chuckle still echoed in his ears. She, thankfully, wasn't hyperventilating this time, but her heart was beating faster than ever before. Once Zelda's senses came to focus, she noticed the prince was awake. She snapped herself out of the scared little girl, and back to the merciless captain she was. She let a crooked smile cross her face. "Well, well, well," She said, "It seems the perfect prince has awoken."

He let a pierce glare at her, but then his face fell for a moment, looking at her almost... dreamily. He then snapped back to the glare. Zelda smiled. Sh wasn't arrogant, but her so called 'beauty' has tricked many men into doing what she wanted. Zelda slid her hand into Sheik's pocket, finding the silver watch. It read hour twenty. She had been asleep for eight hours? It felt like like two minutes. She rolled her eyes, four more hours to go. She stuffed the watch back into her friend's pocket, then returned her attention to the prince. He appeared like he was trying to talk, but not even a hum came trough the gag. She smiled, pleased with herself. Zelda quickly became bored, debating if she should let the prince talk. But she knew his echoed screams would be heard through the whole castle, even though technically he had no idea that he was still in the castle.

She boredly crossed her legs and unrolled the map, looking over it once more. Even though she already knew the way out, this may come in handy one day to have memorized. She let her eyes scan the paper over and over. She would've went back to sleep, but she didn't want another nightmare to wake her up. She especially didn't want the prince to think she was scared of anything. Zelda eventually rolled up the map and put it in her satchel, again taking Sheik's watch. Only twenty minutes had passed. She stuffed the watch back into Sheik's pocket, annoyed.

About five minutes later, Zelda was pacing up and down the hall, wishing she could make time fly faster. Sure, she could sneak out in this hour, but she wanted to be sure everyone was asleep. This, she could tell, was going to be a long night.

**A/N Again, thankyou for waisting your time with this story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-tswift1fan**

**Remember to always overuse smiley faces :) :D :P**


	3. 3: Beautiful

**A/N Hi guys. I'm back. Happy Saturday. Not much else to say. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3; Beautiful

_**Link**_

Link didn't remember much after coming to consciousness. After he came into vision, he immediately glared at his captor. Only to find his capture was... Beautiful. She had pretty pale skin, with gorgeous violet eyes. She had a frame of dark auburn hair that was very long and slightly wavy. She had a look on her face that made her look intimidating, but Link could tell under it, she was a regular, caring, emotional, girl. He then snapped out of his daze as she began to speak. "Well, well, well," She said in an almost hypnotic voice, "It seems the perfect prince has woken up." He tried not to swoon at her voice. Wait, swoon? What was he coming to?

She slid her hand into the other person's pocket. Link just now realized that there were two. The other girl was female, no doubt, but mostly was covered. She had tanner skin than the brunette, and a light blonde braid came over her shoulder. Link looked back to the brunette, who shoved a watch into the blonde's pocket. She looked at him for a moment, but then pulled a scroll out of her satchel. She unrolled it and looked over it, giving Link a moment to get a better look at her. Her body had a delicate look to it, slender and all, but it also had small muscles. Not buff, but not weak. Her face, well, having no other way to describe it, Link thought it was beautiful. She had beautiful violet eyes and a freckle-less face, with pink lips that looked soft. She had pointed ears, Link noticed, which ment she was Hylian. She had four small black hoop earings aligned on her right ear, and five on the other.

Soon, the girl re-rolled up the scroll and shoved it into her satchel. She again, took the watch, had a frustrated look on her face, and shoved it back into her companion's pocket. Link wondered why she kept checking the time. Link also wondered where he was, how long had he been out, and who was this beautiful woman and her companion?

The girl stood up and started pacing the room. Link noticed that she was pretty tall, but not taller than himself. She paced the hall anxiously. Link just noticed his surroundings. It was almost a cave, but with brick walls and ceiling. The only light source was a torch on a torch holder above the blonde. To the left, it was a dead end, to the right, it was hard to see how long the cavern was, because it faded off into darkness. The brunette paced back and forth. Link grew bored of the situation. He wished he could move, or at least talk. Every once in a while the brunette would glance at him, but return to her pacing, and Link could've sworn he saw the faintest shade of pink among her cheeks.

After finally sitting back down across from him, she gave him a cold stare. She sighed. "I'm bored," She said, "If I take the gag off of you, do you promise not to scream?"

Link gave her a confused look, but nodded in obey. She paused, as if considering this. She finally sighed in defeat and untied the handkerchief. As soon as it was off, Link yelled "Where the heck am I?!"

"You promised not to scream." She said, stuffing the handkerchief into her satchel.

"I don't care about the stupid promise! You kidnapped me!"

"True," She said, boredly playing with the dagger in her hands, "But a promise is a promise. Even though I did kidnap you, if I made a promise, I would keep my word. Especially if I were in your position."

She did have a point.

"So," She said, sheathing the dagger, "What exactly is your name? I just know you're a prince."

"And why should I tell you?"

"Well, for starters, my name's Zelda." She said, as if she didn't care about her identity.

Link pondered for a moment. "Link," He finally said.

"I know,"

Link knit his brows in confusion. "Then why did you ask me?"

"I was testing you. You failed."

Link let another icy glare, but she didn't care much. Finally, the blonde stirred. She let a loud yawn and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes, and to Link's surprise, were a bright crimson. She looked at him for a second. "Zelda, why is he not wearing the cloth?"

"I got bored." Zelda said, blankly. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Thank the goddesses you don't do something like this every time you get bored. We'd be dead." She said. Zelda had a lightly amused smile for a second, but it faded as fast as it appeared.

"Where am I?" Link finally asked, breaking the silence. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"This is why I don't like talking to hostages. They want to know too much." She said.

"Yes, but I'm bored."

"So..." Said the blonde, pulling the watch out of her pocket. "Three hours left." She said, slumping back.

"For what?" Link asked.

"For our leave, that's what." Said the blonde.

"Sheik, you weren't supposed to say that. Now he knows _everything_." Zelda said.

The blonde, Sheik, rolled her eyes. "Well, now he knows my name." She said. Zelda just shrugged.

About five minutes later, the handkerchief was back on Link after an argument between the girls. "I am taking a rest." Zelda said, closing her eyes. Sheik nodded, as if it were a good idea, and also closed her eyes with a yawn. Link didn't want to sleep in front of them, but, if they were asleep... Link decided it was probably a good idea to get some rest. That way he could be fully restored in case he had a chance to escape. Besides, it's not like these girls could take him anywhere without waking him.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_**Zelda**_

Zelda woke with a surprisingly dreamless sleep. In front of her lay Link. She had to admit, the rumors about his 'good looks' weren't a lie. She had guessed correct about his abs, that's for sure. And his face... It was flawless. Adorable blue eyes with shaggy blonde hair. His skin was tanned, but not quite as dark as Sheik's. He was asleep, in a peaceful state. And the peaceful-ness definitely showed on his face. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts, silently scolding herself. She dug the watch out of Sheik's pocket, grabbing the watch. She sighed in relief. _Finally_, it was the twenty-third hour. She shook Sheik after returning the watch. "Sheik," She said, "It is time."

Sheik looked at her. "It is about time." She said, standing and stretching. Zelda did the same. Zelda then looked down at the prince. "How do we get him to the ship?"

"We could make him walk. He is gagged."

"Do you think he will listen?"

"He will if he has a dagger to his throat."

"True enough. Wake him."

"Why do I have to?"

"I am captain." Sheik moaned in defeat and nudged the prince with her foot. The girls also thought it was a good idea to blind fold him, that way he didn't know he was still in Hyrule. They didn't want him getting any ideas.

"Listen," Zelda said once he was awake, "You walk with us or this dagger goes through your gut." She pressed the dagger against his cheek, to make herself clear. He eventually nodded, and the girls sliced his legs free. Sheik and Zelda grabbed him by the shoulders to haul him up. Zelda pressed a stone and some Ancient Hylian language glew on the stone for a moment, and the wall slid open, revealing an icy cold night. Zelda blew the torch out, not wanting any unwanted eyes watching. Zelda put the dagger up to Link's back and led him out of the village with a hand on his shoulder. She had to admit, the guards were most retarded. She had visited Kokiri villages with better guards.

Soon they led him onto a rocky shore, and told him to watch his step. The eventually got him onto the row boat and Sheik began rowing to the ship, wich was securely hidden a little bit off the boarder. They eventually made it to the ship, where ropes were dangling for them. Zelda and Sheik tied the two ropes to each end of the boat and yelled. "Let us up!" Zelda's voice echoed, and soon the crew was hoisting the boat up.

"Watch your step," Zelda said leading Link onto the ship, dagger still poised against his back. "Is the cell ready?" She asked Ilia.

"Yes, captain." Ilia said, leading Zelda under the deck and to the small cell. It was mostly made of wood, but iron bars still stood. Zelda pushed Link into it, then shut the door and locked it.

"Turn around," Zelda said, and Link obeyed, "Step three steps forward." He did. "Hold out your arms." Link didn't have much better to do, so he did. Zelda cut the ropes and he yanked the gag and blindfold off himself.

"Was that really quite necessary?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Zelda let a mocking smile.

"Quite," She said, turning and leaving him, Ilia tailing behind, sending Link flirty smiles.


	4. 4: Reasons

**A/N It's a shorter chapter. But an update is an update. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4; Reasons

_**Link**_

Link was getting sick of being kidnapped, and not just because he was on a boat. It had been three days since he'd been kidnapped, or at least he'd assumed. Had anyone even noticed his disappearance? He'd hoped so. Link paced back and forth in his small cell. It wasn't that bad of a cell, actually. It had a small wooden bench against the wall with a small grey blanket. Above it was a small barred glass window. Besides that, it had wooden walls and floor. At first, he though the choice of wood was odd, but then he looked at the window, looking at nothing but water. And after hours of rocking, he figured out he must have been on a boat. It would make sense, assuming he had to take a boat to get there, and how they had to be hauled up.

Link sighed, sliding down the wall. It was now the twenty-third hour (1 a.m.) of his third day. He occasionally saw the captain while he had his small meals. But she wouldn't speak to him. Link did wonder why. He also wondered why he was taken, especially since Zelda seemed to not want anything to do with him. Link did enjoy the escape from the royal life though. Was it odd that he was enjoying his capture?

Link started tying a piece of straw until he heard the the trap door outside of his cell open. He looked through the bars as the pale moonlight flooded the room. Some orange firelight then entered the room with a girl in lacy white pajamas. Link figured this girl out to be Zelda. She must not have known she was awake, but she walked closer to the cell. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Finally, as she got closer, the orange light from the torch lit up Link's face. Her face immediately twisted into a stern unemotional face. "Oh, you're awake." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked, looking back down at the straw in his hands.

"I was just checking on my prisoner." She said, and Link let out a chuckle. "What is so funny?" She asked.

"Right, you are just checking on your 'prisoner' in the middle of the night in your pajamas." Link mocked. She gave him an icy glare.

"This is my ship. I will do what I want when I want and answer to no one. Especially not a stuck up prince such as yourself." She said in a cold tone, making Link feel slightly intimidated. Link shook himself out of it though.

"So what is the real reason?" He asked, looking back up at her.

"Like I said, I answer to no one." Link rolled his eyes at this. Zelda turned to walk away, but Link stopped her.

"Fine," He said, immediately stopping her, "But what is the real reason you took me? By the way you are acting, well, it doesn't make it seem like it was your idea." She paused, and Link hoped she was considering the answer.

"As I said, I answer to n-"

"Just tell me. What am I going to do, run off and tell everybody?"

She let a long pause fill the room. The air was so thick you could slice a knife through it. "I was promised something in return." She said, but Link knew she was only telling half the truth.

"And?" He said.

She let out a sigh. "If I don't, someone close to me and I will die."

"Who?"

"That is none of your concern. And if you tell another living soul, I'll have your head by morning." She said. Link knew it was supposed to be threatening, but her voice cracked in mid sentence. Link knew that this person must have been very close to her. Was it maybe her lover? Link felt a pang of jealousy, but then questioned it. Why did he care if she was in love with another? She may not even be. Maybe this person is family? Yes, that is it. Family.

Link questioned her no further and she left him in the dark and damp room.

_**Zelda**_

Zelda returned to her quarters just in time. Tears uncontrollably slipped down her cheeks. Why did he have to push her? And why did she feel like she had to answer him? She had years and years of courage and strength built up inside her, and, for some reason, every time she was around him she crumbled. She sat on her bed, shaking. The real reason she checked on him was because she was afraid. She'd just awoken from another nightmare, and she had to know that she still had her part of the deal. She didn't know he was awake. Zelda rubbed her arms, shaking and shivering. Some candles were lit in her room, but they didn't provide much warmth.

She crawled under her blankets, only for warmth. The last thing she wanted was to go back to sleep and have another nightmare. Out of boredom, she stood and walked over to her window, pulling the violet curtains back. She saw the gently rocking waves of the ocean, white light reflecting from the moon. Suddenly, as if on que, a flash of yellow eyes appeared. It caused Zelda so much shock, she fell backwards, screaming. _"South," _The scary voice echoed through her mind. She then knew she had to take to prince South, and then reveal further directions.

_**Saria**_

Saria paced back and forth in her room, wrapped in a white robe. It technically wasn't her room, but she had received a guest room while staying at the castle. It took all her will power not to start chewing her nails. Something had happened to her prince. He'd magically disappeared a few nights ago. Now she wished so much to know where he went. She'd dreamed for so long to marry her prince. And, now she finally had the chance, and he disappeared. She lowered herself onto the bed, rocking back and forth. She didn't want to dream another night without him. There were guards everywhere looking for him, but she knew they wouldn't find him. She looked up at the ceiling. "Dear Farore, goddess of courage and free spirit," She prayed, "I thank you much for my blessings to become the fiancée to the prince of my dreams. But I now ask you dearly to find him and bring him home. Help him discover his true love. Thank you, good night." She said. She did wish that Link would discover his true love for her.


	5. 5: South

**A/N OMG OMG OMG I GOT REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU'RE AMAZING! I really enjoy your guys' long reviews. I feel like I could use some real criticism.**

**So a few of you have asked "Why didn't Link try to escape while Zelda and Sheik were sleeping?"  
Well, for one, he was tied up. For two, he didn't know where he was. Yeah, may be a liiiittle unrealistic but whatever.**

Chapter 5; South

_**Zelda**_

Zelda pulled herself off the ground after hearing the frightening voice. She shivered and shook like never before. She hastily closed the curtains with a yank. She took deep breaths, calming herself. She backed up against her desk, resting her hands on the edge. She closed her eyes, steadying her breathing while rubbing tiny circles into the wood with her thumb. Her teeth were shattering, but not as bad as before. Zelda, not wanting to by herself any longer, grabbed a candle and walked onto the deck.

She gripped the railing and let her eyes set against the ocean. The rocking waves. Sometimes she would question what water really was. A substance the opposite of air? Or earth? Or something more complicated? She wondered how something so solid you couldn't breathe through could be so soft. How it joined and separated so easily. How only certain things could float. She looked down at her reflection, wich was ever changing with the water current. "I thought you went to bed." Said a voice from behind her. Zelda spun on the spot, looking for it's owner. Of course, it belonged to no other than Link.

"How did you get out of your cell?" She questioned, giving him a glare of daggers. He smirked.

"Those bars are rusty." Zelda sighed and turned back to the ocean.

"It doesn't matter," She said, "It's not like there's anywhere you could go."

"Well, there are row boats." He said, but didn't seem interested in escaping.

"Then why don't you go run off? Not like I could stop you without a weapon." She said, immediately scolding herself. Why had she said that? She wanted to slap herself. She didn't, but she did hit her hand with her fist. Link noticed the odd gesture, and knit his brows. "Go back to your cell, or you'll regret it."

"But you just said you didn't have a weapon," He said, "Further stating that I don't have to listen to you." Zelda further scolded herself, and turned to him with an icy glare.

"Just go." She said, and turned back to the water. Link walked up and joined her.

"What do you find so interesting about the ocean?" He finally asked.

"What did I just say?" She said, turning to him. "You don't know where you are, are outnumbered, and out-witted." A crooked smile spread across his face, as a brow rose slightly.

"Out-witted?" He questioned, as if he doubted this.

"Yes, out-witted."

"I've studied with the smartest scholars in the world."

"Wisdom is not something you learn in a book. I've roamed many seas and been to almost every country known to man. I've experienced many battles, combat as well as wits. Wisdom is not something you learn about in a book, but something you learn by living. How could being stuffed in a castle your whole life make you wiser than me?" She asked. She was half going on bluff, but he bought it. He sighed in relief and turned to the ocean.

"I don't like you." He admitted, causing Zelda to smile.

"Good for you. I don't like you either, now go back to your cell or I'll have to wake Sheik." Zelda did have a dagger nearby, but she didn't want him to know where she kept weapons. He sighed in defeat and walked down below deck, and Zelda followed. Just to make sure he didn't get any ideas.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Zelda opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she could bring herself to go back to bed. After having the argument with the prince, it completely took her mind off of her problem. But now, just waking up, it was the only thing on her mind. She knew one thing. Go south. She changed into a similar outfit that she wore before. Except the violet coat was now a trench coat **(What? Trench coats are cool.)**. She put her auburn hair into a braid and walked onto deck, starving. Going below deck, she grabbed some bread off of the so called 'prince's' plate. He didn't need that much food, anyway.

She walked to Ilia, who was steering the helm. "Ilia, what direction are we going?"

"East, captain." She said, glancing over to the brunette.

"Go South."

"But, captain, where would we go in that direction. There is n-"

"Just go south." Zelda ordered.

"Alright," Ilia said in a small voice, making Zelda feel guilty. She was almost like a sister.

"I am ever sorry for being so harsh, but please do not question my orders."

"Alright then, Zelda." She said. If anyone else on the crew would have called her Zelda, save Sheik, they would have walked the plank. But, as said before, Sheik and Ilia were like sisters. Now, if only Zelda could find her _real _sister.

**_Link_**

The reason why Link didn't escape was 1) He didn't have anywhere to go, and 2) because he saw most of this as the escape that he wanted ever so much. Link didn't necessarily enjoy being held captive by a mean yet pretty captain, but he didn't hate it. Something told Link that Zelda wouldn't hurt him. He still wondered why he took her in the first place. She said that he was going to save someone close to her, but could this someone really be so important for the prince of Hyrule. He didn't usually like to go by his title, but it still existed.

She also said that her life depended on it. For some reason, Link felt like he had to save her. He didn't know why. She was mean. Plus, she kidnapped him for heaven sakes. After being brought back to his cell, the bars had been chained up. No use in escaping now. He still wondered why he didn't escape. Well, for one, he had no idea where the row boats were. For two, he was in the middle of the ocean, he'd die before he made it home. He wanted to wait untill they arrived to where they were going, that way he at least had an idea of where he was. It'd be easier for him to go back to Hyrule that way.

Link sat against the wall... again. He really wished he could go home, but then he remembered his 'fiancée', Saria. Then, for some reason, he was kind of glad that he was away. He wasn't saying he was glad he was kidnapped and had no idea where he was, but, it was kind of refreshing. It's not like he would never see home again. He didn't see Zelda and 'her crew' as much of a threat. He knew the knights of Hyrule would find him. But, then again, he'd never seen Zelda physically fight. She said she'd sailed many seas and been to almost every country. While being a world known pirate? She had to be good.

_**Zelda**_

Zelda was pretty sure that she was going to kill herself before she made it to her sister. The dreams were only getting worse. Every time she closed her eyes, those haunting yellow eyes flashed through her mind. Her crew was starting to get worried, but she would tell them it was nothing. Now it was the fifth day since she'd kidnapped the prince. They had been heading South ever since. Nothing out of the ordinary would appear to them, at least that Zelda saw. In her dreams, the voice wouldn't even talk to her. She just saw her sister in pain and the yellow eyes. When she woke, she knew she had to hurry.

Now, standing with one hand on the railing as she did so often, she wondered why this yellow-eyed man wanted the prince. She hadn't spoken to the prince since the night where he'd escaped and she had chained the bars of his cell back together. According to her crew members, he was still in there and well, so the chain must have worked. Zelda sighed and looked at the grey clouds rolling in. She hoped that it wasn't so bad of a storm, but for some reason, half of her did. She immediately scolded that half, knowing that she had to make it so that she could save her sister. Zelda scratched her right hand. For some reason, ever since a few nights ago, it had been itchy. She had no idea why.

Zelda looked into the churning seas, and up into the grey swirling clouds. Zelda frowned. Definitely more than just rain.

**A/N Honestly I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I felt like Link and Zelda should more moments. So yeah... REVIEW please.**


End file.
